Milton
by YourLoyalBlogger
Summary: A summary of the adventures of Milton Holmes, Sherlock's kitten in the Stars Series: Never To See The Stars Again, And The Stars Shone Brightly and now, Among the Iridescent Stars.Written from his point of view. With the main cast as background characters.


**A small story about a very important cat.**

**Feel free to ignore this. I've been meaning to write this for ages, to honor the cat he was based on, Keiko. And with the new kitten in the house, it's inspired me to finally write it. I wanted it to be like a picture book, but that may have to wait. It's technically part of the stars series. But it will be a short story from Milton's POV. (HOPEFULLY SHORT! Remember the Star Series was supposed to be a single story, and ten chapters at most ...so...you've been warned)**

**I've only written from the point of view of animal once so far, Gladstone in Cold Body Warm Heart, so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>When you're small, it's the big things that are the most important. Wheather it's furniture the size of mountains, accidental messes, boxes the size of houses or simply comforting a love one. The world is a huge place to one so little, a huge dangerous place. But it's fun, when anything and everything can become a new toy, a jumping castle or a magnificent fort. Many humans lived or worked in this gigantic building, always rushing about. Yelling and cursing if a little kitten got underfoot because he was on a mission of adventure. Most were boring, oh they were fun to get a reaction out of, fun to tease. But there were a few special ones that he reserved his softer side to. The humans he loved.<p>

Especially one. His human.

Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Life didn't start out the way his mother had hoped for him. He was one of several in a large litter. Milton didn't remember the attack the cost him some of the sight in his left eye, when his cheek was slashed. The same creature managed to leave with a chuck of his ear before it had been chased away. Mother said he was very lucky to have survived.<em> My little warrior<em>, she'd purr as she licked his cheek._ My lucky son. _Milton never considered it a disadvantage until his brothers and sisters began to leave. Big people would come and coo over them all and eventually leave with just one. Happy was the first to go, his fluffy coat, given to him from a different father, making him stand out the most. He was very true to his name.

Silly was the next to go, then All-Paws and Star. He didn't understand where they were going, where these strange beings were taken them. Mother eventually explained. _We all have to leave home some time. Even the human children. It just takes them longer, poor things. You are young, you deserve to have a family of your own. This is mine, I chose them and I would keep you if I could. But this is better, you will see, little purrer. Theres a whole big world out there for you to explore. _He didn't say it was a good explanation. Would anyone choose him? Why wouldn't they want him? He had all his paws and a wonderful tail. He could leap up trees quicker than his siblings. He was the most vocal and clearly the better option.

So why was it when they saw him it was always a look of pity or disgust?

"No mummy! That one's broken!"

"I want the pretty one."

"Oh darling you don't want that one."

_Why not? _

It came to the point that he believed no one was going to chose him. And it was a day later that They arrived. The smiling women with mischief in their eyes. They followed the same routine as the others, playing with him and his two remaining brothers, Nibbler and Sass-Mouth. But their eyes always fell back to him and there was no pity in their eyes. And in the end, it was him they chose. Not his perfectly normal siblings. Things were brought, there was the promise of toys, a bed of his very own and all the food he could want.

But he wasn't for them.

"You'll make him so happy." They would cheerful garble, petting him. Him?

Who was Him?

* * *

><p>The day he escaped out of the poorly wrapped box, was one he would not soon forget.<em> This was it<em>, he thought. _My new family. _Him was a tall, dark furred man with bright eyes. Named Sherlock. _How unfortunate_. He didn't seem to believe the kitten was there. He stroked the scars and the kitten himself could see what lay behind this mans eyes. His feelings were escaping his eyes. And though he didn't know why at the time, he felt drawn to the gangly creature and decided that this was his human. Whether he was the wrong one or the right one. This one needed him and Mother had always said the bonds between humans and their people was one of mutal benefit.

So he tapped the mans large nose with his paw. "Hello." He chirped.

"Milton." The man had replied. Milton? The man repeated it again and it would take a few weeks for the kitten to realise that was his name.

* * *

><p><em>~ Those of us who aren't wild have two names, little one. The ones we are born with and the ones we choose or are given. I don't remember my birth-name. But I like the name I was given, Melody. Humans won't understand if you don't answer that name. It's important for you to respond, eventually, even if you don't like it. <em>

_Even if it's bad?_

_Yes, Silly. Because they give you plenty of lesser titles anyway. I wouldn't worry. ~_

* * *

><p><em>Milton, huh? I like that. Makes me sound dignified. Milton. Miiiiiiilton. <em>

"MILTON! Get off the television!"

_Well...sometimes._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is more of a short backstory.<strong>

**mEROW?**


End file.
